Progetto Oreste
Il Progetto Oreste (1997- 2001) è stata una iniziativa a metà tra la libera organizzazione culturale e movimento artistico. Il Progetto Oreste nasce in Italia e si diffonde nel resto del mondo tramite l'uso di Internet, l'organizzazione di residences tra artisti e la partecipazione attiva a mostre d'arte visiva, allo scopo di mettere in contatto tutte le persone che fossero interessate a lavorare collettivamente su progetti culturali e iniziative d'arte contemporanea. Programma e obiettivi Il Progetto collettivo Oreste ha riunito nelle sue fila un numero variabile di artisti visivi, critici, letterati, intellettuali e operatori artistici, in prevalenza sparsi sul territorio italiano, che scelsero di incontrarsi periodicamente in alcune località geografiche (Paliano, Montescaglioso, Matera, Bologna, Roma, Napoli, Lecce, ecc.) e in occasione di mostre d'arte di rilevanza nazionale o internazionale (48ª Biennale di Venezia, ecc.) non per produrre manufatti artistici collettivi o per promuovere carriere artistiche individuali, bensì per lavorare assieme alla creazione di spazi per lo scambio di idee, progetti, conferenze, proiezioni, tavole rotonde, incontri informali, programmi di residenza, riviste culturali, eventi artistici non solo limitati all'ambito delle arti visive. Oreste Zero, Oreste Uno e via enumerando, sono state le denominazioni dei principali incontri e convivi, svoltisi in vari luoghi, attraverso cui il Progetto prese forma. Il Progetto Oreste – o più semplicemente, "Oreste" – non è stata una organizzazione non-profit del mondo dell'arte, né una tendenza artistica o uno stile rappresentativo di un certo periodo storico o di una particolare area geografica. La partecipazione a Oreste, sia in senso occasionale che duraturo, non ha mai richiesto la sottoscrizione di manifesti artistici o l'iscrizione a liste di nomi, anche se gran parte degli eventi fisici organizzati da Oreste si appoggiava a una mailing list e in generale all'interscambio di informazioni tramite Internet. Oreste ha sempre avuto un carattere fluido e dai confini aperti, non esente da contraddizioni (per esempio: la promozione del manufatto artistico individuale a volte tende a riemergere, nonostante l'intento di privilegiare la dimensione collettiva degli incontri), per cui anche un tentativo di classificazione "scientifica" di tale progetto diventa inutile. Il principale elemento che definisce Oreste rimane comunque la volontà condivisa da alcuni artisti di provare a mettere da parte le proprie individuali creazioni artistiche per concentrarsi sull'organizzazione e promozione di eventi dedicati all'interscambio di idee tra i vari settori della cultura contemporanea. Per questo tipo di attitudine venne coniato il termine di "arte relazionale". L'esigenza della creazione di un simile progetto culturale nacque come risposta a una situazione di mercato artistico stagnante diffusasi a livello nazionale nel corso degli anni '90. Cronologia Il nome "Oreste" venne scelto a caso da un gallerista nel 1997 durante una delle prime riunioni dei fondatori del Progetto; "Oreste" non rappresenta nient'altro che un nominativo qualsiasi e la decisione di adottarlo si può paragonare alla scelta di un nome per un bambino che stia per nascere. Nel 1999 il critico svizzero Harald Szeemann, nominato direttore della 48ª Biennale di Venezia, sezione Arti Visive, invitò Oreste a prendere parte alla mostra intitolata dAPERTutto all'interno del Padiglione Italia ai Giardini di Castello, con una sala intera dedicata all'organizzazione di eventi e incontri a rotazione. In quella occasione (10 giugno - 7 novembre 1999) Oreste diede vita a circa un centinaio di eventi artistici per un pubblico di migliaia di persone (alcuni tra gli eventi: New Spaces for Contemporary Art; Multimedia Communication of Contemporary Art; *Uman Tunnel; Connection with Oreste Due; OresteCinema; Urban Stickers; Connection with the conference Piacere, Picasso! ecc.) e più di 500 persone da tutto il mondo presero parte attiva allo svolgimento del Progetto. Lo stesso Harald Szeemann, a cui venne confermato l'incarico di dirigere anche la successiva edizione della Biennale di Venezia - la 49ª Biennale Internazionale d'Arte 2001 - scelse di focalizzare la mostra in modo specifico sull'arte relazionale, ritenendo questa tendenza ormai diffusa, affermata e rappresentativa sul piano internazionale. L'arco cronologico in cui Oreste si sviluppa va dal 1997 al 2001; in seguito, avendo esaurito la sua funzione aggregante in un momento di crisi del mercato, il Progetto si dissolve spontaneamente in una serie di iniziative artistiche e culturali sul territorio italiano, sotto differenti denominazioni. L'eredità di Oreste – le idee e le amicizie nate dai suoi incontri e interscambi – dura ancora oggi, fino a diventare nuova progettualità. Un caso emblematico si può considerare quello del progetto denominato "Lu Cafausu" e della conseguente "Festa dei vivi (che riflettono sulla morte)", che vede come artisti ideatori proprio alcuni dei più attivi e fondanti della esperienza di Oreste. Bibliografia * Cat. 48ª Biennale Internazionale d'Arte, Venezia, 1999 * Oreste alla Biennale. Oreste at the Venice Biennale, Edizioni Charta, Milano, 2000, ISBN 88-8158-279-1 * Progetto Oreste Uno, Edizioni Charta, Milano, 1999, Collana "I libri di Zerynthia", ISBN 88-8158-246-5 * Come spiegare a mia madre che ciò che faccio serve a qualcosa? Progetto Oreste 0 (zero), Edizioni Charta, Milano, 1998, Collana "I libri di Zerynthia", ISBN 88-8158-179-5 File:Oresteallink.jpg|Oreste in convegno al Link di Bologna. 22 maggio 1999 File:OresteBienve.jpg|La sala di Oreste nel Padiglione Italia della Biennale di Venezia. giugno 1999 File:OresteBienve2.jpg|Oreste durante una tavola rotonda nella sua sala alla Biennale di Venezia. 7 settembre 1999 File:Orestepiacerepicasso.jpg|Convegno Piacere, Picasso!. Oreste a Matera. Arteria 17>19 settembre 1999 Collegamenti esterni * Il sito di Undo.net Fonti Categoria:Movimenti artistici Categoria:Arti performative Categoria:Associazioni culturali